webs and vectors
by slyer0
Summary: the young peter parker goes woth his parents eddie brock and his parents on a vaction to japan were he meet this girl with horns and begins an exstrodenary friend ship and an very cool adventure
1. Chapter 1 meeting in the forest

Hi there this my first fanfic so bare with me and my english is also not so good

so i hope you will not bother that to. First i tell you were this story is about

its about the life of peter parker from spiderman and lucy from elfen lied. I try making all things believebel and that it will fit together more easy there for i removed some charcaters

and changed some personelletys and i can tell you allready who i removed for ever its kouta so yeah no lucy xxx kouta stuff here and for the nana fans dont worry she is fine she only has a bit more additude. Oh and i removed yuka as well and some more ppl hope you can live with it.

i will also using footage from other animes and from some spiderman games like webs of shadows.

I am gonna stop keeping you waiting so lets begin the damm story.

* * *

some were in a forest near yokahoma village if i am corect there is were lucy orphanage is:

A young girl around the age of 7 was crying near a tree but this wasnt a ordenary girl

this girl had horns on her head and soft pink eyes she had a sad look on her face near the tree

were some rocks placed like an grave.

The little girl said: only if i was stronger i could protect you but now you can rest in peace. She said without noticing a little boy had aproached a boy with brown hair also around the same age (i am not good in making conversations so bare with me again).

The boy said he whats wrong why are you looking so sad.

The girl: i look sad because my dog died today.

The boy: oh sorry i didnt know.

The girl: i go now before you gonna bully me. And start calling me a freak.

The boy: bully you calling you a freak why should i do that.

The girl: because of my horns nobody likes me because of them.

The boy: your horns? (looking to her head and seeing the horns)

wow they look,,,got interrupted by the girl

the girl getting a bit angry: yeah my horns they make look like a freak dont you think!!!

The boy: i was gonna say that they look cool i dont think your a freak with them.

The gril: well i hate them. They broth me only but trouble because of them my only friend died today!!! ( she said bursting with tears)

Quickly the boy said: well let me be your new friend then. I am here on vacation together with my parrants and some other ppl but i can be you friend before i leave.

The girl cheered up a little and said: so you realy like my horn then?

The boy: yeah i think there cool. Btw my name is Peter and your?

The girl: my name is lucy.

Peter: well nice to meet you lucy.

Lucy: nice to meet you to Peter.

The two shaked hands and walked to the village talking about different stuff

lucy was happy to meet someone who realy liked her horns alltough everbody in the village looked strange at the 2 especcly the ppl who knew her from the orphanage but she coudnt care about them for the first time in her live she had someone who wasnt afraid of her baecause of the horns and was teating her like trash. She found a real friend.

In the village peter gave her a ice cream and they went playing in the park. While playing in the park an older boy came walking to the couple the boy was 1 year older than peter and had blond hair and wore a black T-shirt with a bleu pants and a pair of sport shoes (gues who this is folks a stop guesing you find out soon enough). The boy walked to the pair and said a but loud

strange boy: HE PETER WHAT YA DOING!!!

Peter: yo eddie i less loud pls. Whats the problem are mine parrants looking for me.

Eddie: yes they are worried sick about you so i said i go look for him wasnt expecting to

see you with a girl.

Peter: yeah long story but first eddie meet lucy, lucy meet eddie he is the son of the friends my parrants friends who are also here on vacation.

Lucy a bit shy said: hi nice to meet you.

Eddie: nice to meet you 2. nice hair pices they look like cat ears. They make youl look very cute

(he said to impress her).

Peter: ok so eddie my parrents are looking for me.

Eddie: yup we gotta better go to them before they call the cops to find us.

Peter: ok lets go then. He lucy wanna come with us meet my parrants.

* * *

to be continued

wow that was allot of talk well there is more things coming

like meeting the parants and making promises going to amerika and an certain plain crash

and a visit to a lab and the so fameous quote of uncle ben. I will now explain some things i chainged

in my story lucy doenst know about her vectors untill she gets to amerika she will never fall in love for kouta yuka will also never apair. And you if you want any action you got to wait abit more longer because i am building the back story for now after chapter 3 or 4 for you will get the fameous spiderman action and jokes

all things used is owned by ther respective owners and creaters


	2. Chapter 2 meet the parrants

Well hi again this chapter 2 of webs and vectors i gonna do this1 real quick becus i had a good story but it got deleted 3 times now so this chapter is a bit confusing i have shorten the converssasion with peter's parrants and and skipped some parts so in the end of this i hope that i got this story in amerika and that lucy also got to amerika

so begin that anoying happy pokemon background music.

Lucy: meet your parrants . She said a bit afraid.

Peter: dont worry they wont hurt you or anything i promise.

Eddie: yeah you will be fine thrust him our parrants will do nothing to you you can be sure of that.

Lucy: ok then i come with you.

So the 3 went to the hottel werwe peter's and eddie's parrants stayed. And went to the room were they stayed.

Peter knocked the door and said: Mom dad were here open the door pls?

Pmom opened the door and said: Hi honey eddie has found i see. Oh and you brought a friend allong. Isnt she adoreble. Oh pls come in.

Lucy: Thank you she said a bit shy.

They went in to the room and walked to the balcony were the other's were.

Pdad: Ah Peter were have you bin all day exploring the village i gues ,,,, whats this you brought allong a friend. Hi there i am Peter's father and you are ?

Lucy: i am lucy nice to meet you all.

Eddie parrants: ah isnt she cute with those hair pieces in the allmost look real.

Lucy: actulay there real look.

Pmom: oh my there realy real.

Pdad: i havent seen such a thing in years.

Eddies parrants: yeah its defantly extrodenary.

Lucy getting a bit sad becus of it: yeah i am born with them and i am not happy with. Every body bully's me or treat me bad or just forget me.

Emom: oh sorry we didnt know.

Edad: but we dont think your strange realy.

Lucy cheering up a bit hearing that it isnt strange: realy you dont think i am weird.

Pdad: we are siencetist we have seen more things that you dont everyday.

Pmom: but these horns are new to us but i think i know a man who did if i only knew his name.

Emom: i know who you mean you mean Profesor Charles Xsavior.

Pmom: yeah him he is a expert in human mutation.

Lucy: so you say there more people with things like horn ect.

Pdad: yeah many but because there more humans than mutans and some mutans look so weird people are mostly afraid of them.

So they talked about mutants and other stuff. Lucy was happy that there were more people with horn or something else. Lucy even got enough gourage to go back to the orphanage she wasnt afraid any more of the 3 bullies. She played with Peter and Eddie the whole week but after that week Peters vacation had come to an end and needed to go back to Amerika. But on the day of leaving peter and lucy had 1 more conversation.

Peter: Lucy this 1 hell of a vacation.

Lucy: yeah you can say that again. To bad you got to leave.

Peter: yeah but i promise you this 1 day we will meet again in Amerika. And will be together again.

Lucy: realy you promise that ooohh i will promise you that 2 that we will meet again.

Eddie: He you 2 stop japping Peter go get your stuff or we will miss our plain.

Peter: ok i will go get my stuff bye Lucy.

Lucy: bye dont forget the promise

Peter: i wont. Bye.

So peter, eddie and their parants wen to the airfield until now their werrent any troubles. But soon some major event will change their lives for ever.

While Lucy was back at the orphanage she was on her way to her room when the bullies wanted to make her live misserble again but the didnt know that Lucy didnt care about them anymore

Kai( their leader): HE FREAK WERE HAVE YOU BIN THIS WEEK.

Len( bullie 2): OH I KNOW WITH HER IMAGENARY BOY FRIEND.

Mik( last bullie): OR WITH HER DOG.

Lucy: when do you 3 ever grow up i dont care about you 3 anymore so bug off.

Kai: why should i youre a freak nobdy likes you so can do wat ever i want with you.

Lucy: you still dont get it do you no matter what you say or do it doesnt hurt me any more so back off leave it allone.

Kai: we will see come on guys we try another day.

Back at the airfield.

Air host: i am sorry there is only place for 2 left. On the plane.

Pdad : ok can i discus this with my famely and friends

air host: ok sir thats fine.

Pdad: ok well lets see we can wait or 2 of us can take this flight and to amerika and wait for us there.

Emom: he isnt your brother waiting for us at the airfield in Amerika.

Pdad: thats right ben is waiting there why.

Emom: well if he is there why dont we sent peter and eddie on this plane and we take the next 1

Eddie and Peter can sleep with your brother right we can pick them up there the other day.

Pmom: that sounds good Peter and Eddie are old enough do do this.

Pdad: yeah there old enough for it what can possebly go wrong if we sent them on the plain and we take the next 1.

( oh i know what can go wrong)

yeah i quit earlyer becus i i lost my internet conextion so i needed to fixt that firtst so you need to wait some more for the story gets rolling . So i hope and i realy hope i can have this up in the next chapter 1 peter and eddie will grow up lucy will be adopted by uncle ben and aunt may.

2 the spider bite 3 with great power comes great responsebillety the arivel of the first villain

and mayby a bit of nana


	3. a lesson of having great powers part 1

Well it took some time but here is chapter 3 of webs and vectors i realy want to get luce to amerika.

* * *

And get her to high school so i gonna skip some things i actual wanted to use but now i need to skip them ok. Hope your not pissed at it so i gonna try to get lucy to amerika get peter bitten and blablabla the normal spider-man crap.

At Tokyo airfield

peter'smom: peter, eddie you 2 will fly to amerika with out us ok. Peter tell uncle ben that we come tomorrow and that you and Eddie sleep over at their house ok.

Peter: ok mom

(well here i am skipping some parts)

After Peter and Eddie arived in Amerika Peter gave the mesage from his mom to his uncle

they said it was ok and went home with Peter and Eddie only next day they heard that the plain with their parrants had crashed and that they died in the crash. Eddie moved in with his grand parrants

and Peter well we all know what he does. Peter stayed in contact with lucy by wrighting letters.

And later Peter asks his uncle and aunt to addopt lucy they said yes. Also the bullies said sorry for their things before she left and that they crossed the line and that they never should have killed that dog.(ok that all happend in 3 years so the next seven years lucy lived in Amerika and to school with pete so now 10 years later).

Parker's resedence

Lucy:WAKE UP PETER OR WE WILL BE LATE!

Peter:(mumbeld) what we you werent going to the sience lab.

Lucy: well school called that i could come with your group because some1 called and said that he got sick.

Peter: ooh i hope so its flash.

Lucy: sorry it snt flash its liz allen.

Peter:bomber

down stairs.

Ben: well its that time again.

May: its morning and peter didnt come out of bed ontime again.

Ben: 1 2 3...

Peter: AAAAHHHH THAT STINKS!.

May: i wonder what she used this time smelly socks or gym clothing.

Ben: or his under pants.

May: thats just rude.

Lucy who just came down stairs just smilled.

Ben: what did you use this time?

Lucy:my own feet 8).

Ben: do they stink so bad?

Lucy:well i forgot to wash them.

May: well keep them in your shoes ok we dont want that anyone dies from them.

Lucy: I'll do what for breakfast?

Ben: you faverate toast with bacon.

Lucy: YUMMY!

Peter who came down stairs: thanks for the feet luce 8(.

Lucy just smiled.

After breakfast they went to the school bus when they got in the bus people allways acted different

on the 2 boys tryed to flirt with lucy and peter was made the fool of and offcourse lucy protected him telling them that she would trash their locker or other school work if they didnt stop

as allways the bus was devided in to different place for different groups sporters and cheerleaders in fron mixed in the midle mostly people who played music and nerds in the back. Peter walked to the back he knew that his friend harry was saving a spot.

Flash the head quarter back of the team and main bully of peter tryed to make fun of peter again: yo puny parker CATCH. Trew a football to peter lucy stoped it.

Lucy: flash do you remember last time what i did when you tryed this.

Flash: i got my locker full of paint.

Lucy: and this time its going to be pink the roset said. While trowing the ball to the back while taking the hair out of her face.

WAY TO GO LUCE some girls yelled.

Peter: thanks luce . He said whille siting down next to harry.

Harry: he pete excited for the sience lab?

Peter: your kidding right i have been waiting for this the whole month.

Well let me introduce you people to the whole gang in the bus lets start of with harry osborn

we all know him right harry is the regular harry peter best friend and study budy. Next of is gwen stacy she is a girl that pretty shy but not enough to show her brains. Next is flash tompsen the main bully and quarter back of the school team more muscle than brains this guy is. Next up the dalton twins taiya and stephen their a team stephen protects his sis like an firewall and taiya knows what she wants these 2 know how to get in to trouble but also how to get out of it.

Taiya: he luce how did you got in our group?

Lucy: liz got sick so here i am.

Stephen: luce got lucky again.

Lucy: they dont call me lucky luce for nothing.

Taiya: he luce how did you get pete out of bed this time?

Lucy: i placed my smelly feet under his nose. She said with a big smile.

Taiya: shouldnt that kill him?

Stephen: i bet he is still smelling the smell of them.

Gwen who heard it all: lucy you surprice me every time with the things you do to get him

out of bed last week you placed his gym clothing under his nose.

Tayia: doesnt he get angry of it?

Lucy: yeah he does but when he is up he allready has forgiven me.

After a half hour they arived at the lab we all know whats gonna happen so i just gonna run truw it.

they all got out of the bus and they were greeted bye 2 people.

Emma conors: hi i am emma connors i am your tour guide and this is my assistent for today Eddie Brock.

Eddie: hello everybody welcome at ConnerExpo.(silly name i know)

teacher: were happy that we are alowed to see your sience projects.

Emma conors:i am clad to hear that we siëntist are allways happy to know that there kids who have interest in sience.

They all went inside. Inside emma conors explained what they were doing. Peter and lucy talked a bit until.

Emma conors: what you see here are 15 genaticly advanced super spiders. Each of these spiders have the abiletys of all the other spiders that live on earth.

Gwen: 14 i see 14 spiders 1 is missing.

Emma conors: my husband must have taken it for research.

Peter: is it ok that i make some pictures for the school paper.

Emma conors: i dont think thats an good idea.

Eddie: you can trust pete he will only take picture's from the spider's i promise.

Peter: yeah i promise

when peter steadyd the camera ah spider came down and bit him. After this peter didnt feel well

and after the day of school peter went straight home while lucy went to the city with the dalton twins. When pete came home he was greeted bye his aunt and uncle.

Ben: he kiddo how was the lab?

May: why dont you tell us i make some coffee.

Peter: thanks but i am feeling not so good so i go to bed take some sleep maybe then i will feel better.

May: i hope you will feel better soon.

Peter: thanks aunt may. He said while heading to his room.

* * *

Well here i end it i have desided to split this 1 in 2 parts because writhing this gave me a headache.

So you will need to wait a litle longer for the 1 that wanna know more about the dalton twin well

that are my online big bro and sis from deviantart there names are sketchfan and taiya001

go check them out they deserve it


End file.
